


Haunted by the Ghost,

by Nesionne



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesionne/pseuds/Nesionne
Summary: in the back of Your Head.(Trigger warning: self-harm, suicide)





	

Turns out, they weren’t gone.

 

‘ _I a_ _m_ _not the only traveler,_

_Who has not repaid his debt_

 

At least, not entirely.

 

She sat on the bed, and sighed. She knew, knew this wasn’t going to work. It hadn’t, didn’t, and... in all likelihood, never would. But what else was there?

 

Reaching into the bag, she tried around for it, until her fingers pressed against its worn, familiar surface. She held it above her face, ran a finger along it. Once, it would have made her tremble, freak. Sob, cry.

 

Now? Fuck. It had been, been so long. And she’d... she’d...

 

She inhaled, her eyes watered. It wasn’t supposed to be... like this.

 

_I had all and then_ _m_ _ost of you,_

 

How did it all get so fucked up? They were supposed to, to leave this shit town. To-- No, there was no point. Some things were just screwed. Just complete, total shit. Partly because que sera, sera, right? And because she’d just...

 

...she hadn’t been good enough for her. Hadn’t treated her how she should have, how she wished she could have, how.

 

The tears were seeping now, escaping across her ashen cheeks. That would be nice. To be able to just run away from it all. She’d have railed against that once, would’ve felt it was betraying her; but at this point, she was just so, so goddamn fucking -- so tired.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m... sorry.”

 

_So_ _m_ _e and no_ _w_ _none of you,_

 

Exhaling, she brought it close, against her face.

 

“I lov--” She gasped, mewled. Bit her lip. “I l-love you. I want to come b-back to yo--”

 

Her finger snapped against the trigger.

 

_I don’t kno_ _w w_ _hat I’_ _m_ _supposed to do,_

 

The silencing roar never came, nothing did. There was no, no... release. There never is, it never does. The world forces it back -- she’s compelled to force it, her own fucking survival instinct dictates it. Back, into the barrel.

 

This one doesn’t have her name on it. One never will.

 

It collapses to the ground, a dead weight. Curling up, holding herself, she weeps. Unheard, she whimpers:

 

“I’m s-sorry, C-Chloe.”

 

_Haunted by the Ghost of You._

_Oh, take_ _m_ _e back, to the night_ _W_ _e_ _m_ _et._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone.
> 
> I should start by saying that if you’re suffering with suicidal thoughts, please don’t do anything you won’t be able to take back. Please. It doesn’t have to be this way, there is something out there, someone to help you. Even if you’d like, or need, to get aid anonymously, do so. There’s an exhaustive list of ways to get help, with information about organisations across the globe, at ‘www.13reasonswhy.info’.
> 
> About this work, it’s the first fanfic I’ve ever put online (which may be obvious), so criticism is greatly appreciated. Do you perhaps think I should have expanded on certain elements, or does the... I was aiming for understated, so, yeah... ‘understated’ nature of this thing suit it?
> 
> As for why I wrote this, I was nearing the end of Netflix’s adaptation of ‘13 Reasons Why’ when I decided to give a song played earlier during the series, namely Lord Huron’s ‘The Night We Met’ (the lyrics of which I’ve used here), and my mind wandered to LiS annnd... well, it hit me ‘#inthefeels’.
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> And, copyright stuff: I am not in any way commercially profiting from this, ‘Life is Strange’ is the property of Dontnod Entertainment, and ‘The Night We Met’ of Lord Huron, etc.


End file.
